Love For Me :: KyuSung
by Cha2LoveKorean
Summary: Apakah ini salahku? Haruskah aku menerima semua ini? / Kau pembunuh, Yesung! Pembunuh! / Aku menyukai seseorang! / Kau menyusahkan, Yesung! / Aku mohon, berilah aku sedikit rasa cinta kalian. Jangan abaikan aku, kumohon! Hiks / Aku mencintai kalian..selamanya.. / YESUNG! / KyuSung / Chapter 3 Update! read and review ya n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Cha2LoveKorean**

**Title : Love For Me**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Family, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Main Pair : KyuSung**

**Slight : KyuMin and Others**

**Cast : Super Junior Members and Others**

**Disclaimer : The Story is mine and always be mine! (:p)**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Boys Love, Alur Berantakan, Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Summary : Apakah ini salahku? Haruskah aku menerima semua ini? / Kau pembunuh, Yesung! Pembunuh! / Aku menyukai seseorang! / Kau menyusahkan, Yesung! / Aku mohon, berilah aku sedikit rasa cinta kalian. Jangan abaikan aku, kumohon! Hiks / Aku mencintai kalian..selamanya.. / YESUNG!**

* * *

Banyak orang bilang keluarga adalah tempat kita mengadu. Tempat berlindung dari orang-orang jahat diluar sana. Benarkah? Lalu kisahku ini apa? Sudah tujuh tahun terakhir aku tinggal dengan kedua hyungku di kota besar Seoul. Keduanya sangat sibuk hingga tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusiku.

Kakak pertamaku bernama Kim Heechul. Ia adalah namja berumur dua puluh lima tahun dan merupakan seorang model yang baru saja debut tahun ini. Selalu sibuk diluar rumah sehingga aku jarang bertemu dengannya. Pergi saat aku belum bangun dan pulang setelah aku tertidur. Tapi satu yang kutahu, Heechul hyung sangat menyayangiku.

Lalu kakak keduaku, Kim Kangin. Namja berumur dua puluh tiga tahun. Pengusaha muda yang meneruskan perusahaan appa sejak ia lulus kuliah. Lebih suka bekerja dibelakang layar daripada terjun langsung. Akh, jangan memasang wajah bingung seperti itu. Maksudku adalah Kangin hyung lebih suka bekerja dirumah daripada datang ke kantor. Walaupun begitu, ia adalah namja yang bertanggung jawab. Terbukti walaupun ia berada didalam rumah, tetapi ia tak pernah lepas dari laptopnya. Harusnya kami dekat karena ia selalu menemaniku dirumah. Tapi… akh, kalian akan tahu nanti.

Dan sekarang aku. Namja berumur tujuh belas tahun, kelas dua SMA di ELF high school. Dan aku tampan, ingat itu. Aku suka kesal saat orang-orang mulai memanggilku manis. Aku 'kan namja harusnya tampan. "Hey, manis," Ok, pengecualian untuk namja yang baru saja memanggilku. Dia Cho Kyuhyun, sunbae ku. Ia sudah kelas tiga sekarang. Namja tampan yang mempunyai tinggi semampai, wajah yang tampan, rambut coklat ikal, dan…akh, aku tidak mau menceritakannya sekarang. Bisa-bisa wajahku terbakar nanti.

"Sunbae, ada apa?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum manis kearahnya. Ia ikut tersenyum. Aissh, jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Kau membuatku malu. "Pulang sekolah nanti ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang di cafe sebrang sekolah," tanyanya. Mengajakku makan siang? A-apa ini kencan? Tentu saja aku mau! Tapi kalau aku tak segera pulang… Akh, hanya kali ini. Maafkan aku hyung! "Ne, sunbae. Aku ada waktu," jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil. Sungguh, aku takut pulang nanti… "Baiklah, pulang sekolah tunggu aku di pintu gerbang sekolah, oke?" katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam legamku lalu berlalu dari hadapanku. Aku mengangguk. Akh, sunbae, aku telah mengambil keputusan yang 'sedikit' beresiko karenamu. Tapi tak apa. Karena aku mencintai sunbae.

Sepulang sekolah, sesuai janji aku menunggunya di gerbang sekolah. Sambil menunggunya aku mengangkat ponselku lalu menghubungi Kangin hyung. "Halo, Kangin hyung," panggilku yang hanya disahut dehaman olehnya. "Err, aku akan pulang agak sore. Tak apa 'kan?" tanyaku meminta ijin yang langsung dijawab, "Pulang sekarang," jawabnya singkat. Aku menunduk, sudah kuduga tidak akan diijinkan. Tapi.. "T-Tapi aku ada kerja kelompok, hyung," bohongku. Kalian tidak berharap aku menjawab jujur kan? "Aku tidak perduli. Pulang. Sekarang," aku menghela nafas. Baru saja akan aku jawab, suara motor Kyuhyun sunbae terdengar dari jauh. Akh, dia tidak boleh melihatku murung! "Sudah ya, hyung. Aku akan pulang sore. Annyeong," langsung kumatikan ponselku dan mengeluarkan batrenya. Ini kencan pertamaku dengan Kyuhyun sunbae. Aku tidak bisa melewatkannya.

"Yesung, ayo naik," motor Kyuhyun sunbae berhenti didepanku. Ia membuka kaca helmnya lalu memberi isyarat agar aku duduk di joknya sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk dan naik keatas motornya.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit bingung. Padahal café nya tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya disebrang sekolah yang memang dibatasi pembatas jalan. Kenapa harus naik motor? Bukankah jalan kaki bedua itu lebih romantis? Haha. Aku terlalu banyak menonton drama sepertinya.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit kami pun sampai di café tersebut. Kami mengambil meja yang paling ujung dekat kaca. Duduk berhadapan hanya berdua. Akh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pipiku panas. "Err.. Begini, tujuanku mengajakmu kesini.. I-itu," Kyuhyun sunbae berujar gugup. Aigoo, sunbae kau membuatku ikut gugup! "Apa ada orang yang kau sukai? Akh, atau kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng cepat. "A-Aku tidak punya kekasih, sunbae. Tapi ada orang yang kusuka," jawabku malu. Kau itu orangnya, sunbae. "Sungguh? Berarti kita berada diposisi yang sama! Aku jadi bisa bercerita tentang orang yang kusuka denganmu," ujarnya semangat. Eh? Orang itu bukan…..aku? "Kau juga, jika ingin bercerita tentang orang yang kau sukai, ceritakan saja padaku," aku mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

Selama tiga jam kami habiskan berada di cafe itu. Yah, lebih banyak Kyuhyun hyung yang becerita sih. Aku hanya menanggapinya sambil tersenyum kecut. Akh, ia juga memintaku memanggilnya hyung karena sudah mau menjadi temannya. Kami memang sudah dekat sejak aku masuk ELF high school. Ia yang menolongku saat ada sunbae yang berniat menggodaku. Sejak kejadian itu Kyuhyun hyung selalu melindungiku. Itulah yang membuatku menyukainya. Dan ia pun selalu baik padaku, karena itu aku mengira ia menyukaiku juga. Akh, tapi sepertinya aku patah hati, ne? Ia menyukai namja bernama Lee Sungmin teman sekelasnya. Hahh. Tak apalah. Yang penting aku masih bisa menjadi teman dekat Kyuhyun hyung. Itu sudah cukup membuatku puas.

_Yesung POV End_

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Yesung duduk dengan gelisah sambil terus melihat jam setiap lima menit. Sebentar lagi malam dan ia belum membuat makan malam untuk hyungnya. Ia pasti akan marah, batin Yesung. Ia merasa tidak enak jika harus memotong cerita semangat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat gerak gerik Yesung bertanya, "Kau sudah mau pulang?". Yesung nyengir lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku belum memasak untuk makan malam," jawabnya. "Wow, kau bisa memasak? Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tapi kau harus membuatkan aku bekal besok, bagaimana?" Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Yesung sedikit salah tingkah. Dengan sedikit gugup ia mengangguk. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil lalu mengacak surai hitam legam milik Yesung. "Baiklah, ayo kuantar pulang,".

Selama perjalanan pulang, Yesung terus mencengkram jaket Kyuhyun yang dijadikan pegangan olehnya. Apa yang harus ia jelaskan pada hyungnya? Ini sudah hampir pukul tujuh malam. Ia tak pernah pulang semalam ini. Pernah sekali ia pulang jam lima sore itupun karena bus yang ia naiki mogok. Dan pulangnya…ia ditampar oleh Kangin.

"…sung. Yesung-ah!" suara Kyuhyun menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. "Akh, ne, hyung. Kenapa?" tanya Yesung. Kyuhyun membuka helmnya. "Kita sudah sampai, Sungie. Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Ia tidak pernah melihat Yesung melamun sampai tidak mendengar panggilannya. "Akh, aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Aku masuk dulu, ya hyung," Yesung turun dan langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Baru saja Yesung menutup pintu rumah, ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara. "Siapa dia?" Yesung menoleh dan mendapati Kangin berdiri di belakangnya. Tatapan dinginnya seolah menusuk diri Yesung. Namja bertubuh kecil itu menunduk takut. Baru ia ingin menjawab, Kangin memotongnya. "Aku tak pernah melihat wajahnya dalam daftar murid dikelasmu," ucapnya lebih dingin. "D-Dia sunbae ku disekolah. Dia hanya mengantarku pulang, hyung," jawab Yesung dengan masih menunduk. Kangin menghela nafas lalu menarik tangan Yesung.

Mereka terus diam hingga keduanya tiba diruang keluarga, Kangin membuka suara. "Bagaimana dengan kerja kelompokmu tadi?" tanyanya. Yesung mengangkat kepala menatap hyungnya. Kangin menanyakan kerja kelompoknya? Sejak kapan hyungnya ini perduli tentang kegiatannya? "B-Baik, hyung. Aku, Donghae, dan Siwon belajar dikelas tadi," jawab Yesung berbohong. Tentu ia berbohong, tidak mungkin 'kan ia menjawab jujur dengan hyungnya yang satu ini? Kangin mencengkram cangkir kopinya keras. "Oh ya? Lalu siapa ini?" tanya Kangin sambil melempar sebuah foto ke wajah Yesung. Namja manis itu melihat foto yang diberikan Kangin. Foto Kyuhyun dan dirinya berada di sebuah cafe sambil tertawa. "Kau sudah mulai berbohong, eoh?! Oh, atau sebelumnya kau sudah sering membohongiku?!" marah Kangin. Dengan kesal ia membanting cangkir kopinya hingga pecahan Kristal itu berserakan dilantai. Yesung menunduk takut. Jujur ini kali pertamanya berbohong. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia berbohong pada Kangin, Heechul, dan kedua orangtuanya.

Kesal tidak mendapat jawaban dari Yesung, Kangin menarik rambut Yesung hingga namja manis itu berdiri sambil berteriak kesakitan. "A-Apphayo, hyung. Kumohon maafkan aku. Hiks," ujarnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia harus menangis. Bukan. Ia bukannya menangis karena rasa sakit di kepalanya. Tapi ia menangis..karena kembali melihat perubahan kakaknya yang dulu selalu menyayanginya, melindunginya, kini berbalik menyakitinya. Kangin mendorong tubuh mungil adiknya hingga jatuh berlutut. "Berjalanlah sambil berlutut selama seminggu selama berada dirumah," Yesung mengangguk kecil. Setelah Kangin berlalu pergi kedalam kamarnya. Yesung menghapus air matanya. Ia lelah. Lelah menangisi hal yang sama.

Pelan-pelan Yesung mengangkat tubuhnya. Sedikit meringis ketika pecahan cangkir kopi milik kangin mengenai lututnya. Ingin berdiri, tapi ia sedang dihukum. Tapi kalau tidak berdiri lututnya akan semakin parah. Yesung menghela nafas. Ia berjalan dengan lututnya sampai kedapur dan mengambil sapu dan kain pel. Tentu harus di pel. Karena sekarang lantai rumahnya kini berhiaskan darahnya.

"Aku pulang," selang beberapa waktu, terdengar suara kakak tertuanya dari arah pintu. Yesung dengan cepat membersihkan lukanya. Menggigit bibirnya saat membalut lututnya dengan kain kassa. Sangat sakit rasanya. "Kau sedang apa, Sungie?" tanya Heechul bingung saat melewati ruang keluarga. Bagaimana tidak bingung melihat adikmu duduk dilantai dengan perban yang dipasang asal-asalan. Heechul tertawa kecil. Adik kecilnya tetap saja bodoh. Waktu mereka kecil juga Yesung berlaku seperti itu.

**_Flashback 12 Year's ago_**

_**BRUKK**_. Seorang namja kecil terjatuh dihalaman rumahnya. Saat ini ia sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan kedua hyungnya. Tapi baru lari beberapa langkah si bungsu tersandung pot bunga kesayangan ummanya. Para hyungnya yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri sang adik lalu membantunya duduk. Dengkul kecil sang adik berdarah. Tapi yang Heechul dan Kangin heran, Yesung, anak kecil itu, tidak menangis dan meraung seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Matanya memang merah, tapi ia tidak menangis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sungie?" tanya Kangin khawatir. Yesung menggeleng cepat. "Cungie tidak apa-apa, hyung. Cungie 'kan kuat. Eum, hyungdeul lanjutkan main caja. Cungie mau ambil obat dulu," Yesung kecil berdiri lalu berjalan kedalam rumah dengan tertatih-tatih. Kedua hyungnya memandang kepergiannya dengan khawatir.

Kangin dan Heechul saling menatap lalu mengangguk. Keduanya mengikuti langkah adik kecil mereka diam-diam. Yesung mengambil bangku kecil yang biasa ia gunakan untuk belajar lalu menaruh tepat dibawah kotak obat yang tergantung cukup tinggi diatasnya. Tubuh mungil itu menaikki bangkunya dan berjinjit dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi berusaha menjangkau kotak obat walau itu sia-sia. Tubuhnya terlalu kecil dan bangku itu terlalu pendek.

Kangin yang mengeluarkan suara lebih dulu, disusul suara Heechul. Mereka tertawa melihat usaha adik kecilnya. Yesung yang mendengar tawa hyung nya, menggembungkan pipinya. "Hyungdeul nakal, bukannya bantuin cungie ambil obat, malah ketawain cungie," kesalnya. Tangannya terlipat didepan dada dan memandang Kangin dan Heechul dengan ekspresi kesal. "Hahaha. Maaf, Sungie. Kau sih sok dewasa, Sungie kan bisa minta tolong pada kami untuk mengambil obat," kata Kangin.

Namja berumur sepuluh tahun itu mendekati adiknya lalu menurunkan kotak obat dengan mudahnya. "Lihat? Aku bisa mengambilnya dengan mudah, anak kecil," ujar Kangin meledek sambil mencubit pipi Yesung. Sedangkan yang diledek turun dari bangku kecilnya. "Cungie cudah dewacaa!" bantahnya. Heechul yang daritadi melihat akhirnya turun tangan. Kedua adiknya ini memang tidak pernah bisa ditinggal. Kangin selalu mengerjai dan meledek Yesung, sedangkan adik bungsunya yang sok dewasa itu tidak terima dan erbuah pertengkaran kecil seperti tadi.

"Hey, hey, sudahlah. Kangin, jangan meledek Sungie lagi, kau pun masih kecil. Dan kau Sungie, cepat kita obati lukamu itu. Sungie mau lukanya tidak sembuh-sembuh?" ujar Heechul bijak. Namja sulung itu menggendong Yesung dan menaruh diatas pangkuannya. Yesung dan Kangin saling menjulurkan lidah satu sama lain. Heechul hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua adiknya memang kekanakkan.

Kangin mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Heechul. Lalu mulai mengoleskan obat pada luka Yesung yang sudah dibersihkan terlebih dahulu. "Appoo~ Huks, cakit hyungie," ujarnya manja pada kakak tertuanya. Ia memeluk dada hyung nya itu erat. "Huh, manja. Katanya sudah dewasa?" ledek Kangin. Ia menekan-nekan luka Yesung pelan. Tangis Yesung meledak saat itu juga. "Huweee, Chullie hyung, Kangin hyung nakal, Kangin hyung buat Cungie cakit~" adunya manja. Bukannya berhenti, Kangin malah sengaja menekan lagi luka si kecil membuat anak berumur empat tahun itu menangis makin keras. Heechul yang melihat itu hanya tertawa mengikuti Kangin. Karena ia tahu, Kangin sengaja membuat Yesung menangis dengan niat yang baik. Ia tidak ingin adik kecilnya menahan nangis seperti itu. Dan Heecul tahu, ini semua Kangin lakukan karena menyayangi Yesung, seperti dirinya menyayangi kedua adiknya.

**_Flashback End_**

"A-aku sedang mengobati luka ku, hyung," jawab Yesung sambil menunduk. Ia tidak ingin Heechul melihatnya menangis. Karena kakaknya itu pasti akan langsung tahu penyebabnya. Dengan cepat Yesung menghapus air matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Tersenyum saat Heechul duduk dihadapannya. "Tidak berubah, eoh? Kalau tidak bisa memasang perban sendiri, kau 'kan bisa meminta tolong padaku atau Kangin," sambil terkekeh pelan, Heechul membalut luka adiknya dengan benar. "Dasar anak kecil," ledek Heechul. Tangannya mengacak surai adiknya dengan gemas. Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku sudah dewasa, hyung. Umurku sudah tujuh belas tahun," ujarnya. Heechul tertawa. "Benarkah? Bagiku kau tetap saja adik kecilku yang manja. Hahaha," ucapnya. Yesung kembali berujar kesal. Dan berlanjut sampai keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Akh, hyung tumben pulang jam segini? Aku baru saja akan memasak untuk makan malam. Hyung ikut makan malam 'kan?" tanya Yesung. Ia sungguh berharap Heechul akan ikut makan malam dengannya. "Maaf, Yesungie, hyung harus kembali ke lokasi pemotretan. Hyung pulang hanya mengambil beberapa barang yang tertinggal," jawab Heechul. Ia melihat jam tangannya. "Akh aku sudah terlambat, kau makanlah dengan Kanginnie. Makan yang banyak," setelah berucap seperti itu, Heechul masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mengambil barang-barangnya dan kembali pergi.

Yesung menghela nafas kecewa. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kalinya mereka bertiga makan bersama setelah kejadian 'itu'. Apakah benar yang sering dikatakan Kangin padanya selama ini? _'Kau pembunuh, Yesung! Pembunuh!'_ itulah yang Kangin sering katakan padanya. Yesung mengusap wajahnya kasar. Baru memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya ingin menangis. Kenapa ia sangat cengeng?

Yesung berjalan dengan lututnya kearah dapur. Terus berjalan tanpa perduli bercak darah mulai terlihat di perban lututnya. Hatinya jauh lebih sakit daripada luka apapun yang pernah ia terima selama ini.

Suasana hening dimeja makan. Hanya ada suara sendok dan piring yang beradu dan yang lainnya. Sedangkan kedua manusia yang duduk berhadapan disana hanya makan dalam diam. Tidak ada canda dan tawa seperti sebelas tahun yang lalu. Tak ada sang appa yang akan menegur ketika mereka asik mengobrol, tidak ada umma nya yang akan melerai mereka ketika Kangin atau Heechul mengambil ayam goreng ataupun ketika kedua kakaknya menjahili Yesung ketika belajar. Tidak ada lagi Kangin yang melindunginya ketika ada orang yang mengganggunya. Dan tidak ada lagi Heechul yang memeluk sambil mengelus kepalanya saat ia menangis. Tidak ada. Semua terasa berbeda sejak kejadian 'itu'.

Yesung mengaduk makanannya tanpa berniat memakannya sedikitpun. Kangin yang melihat itu berdehem pelan. "Makan yang benar," ujarnya. Yesung melihat hyungnya sebentar lalu kembali menunduk. "Aku tidak nafsu makan, hyung,". Kangin berdecak pelan. "Aku bilang makan ya makan! Aku tidak mau buang-buang uang dengan mengantarmu kerumah sakit jika kau sakit nantinya. Menyusahkan!" Kangin menaruh piring kotornya kedalam tumpukan piring kotor. Lalu berjalan kearah ruang tamu meninggalkan Yesung yang masih termenung dengan kata-kata hyungnya. Bagi kakaknya, dirinya menyusahkan. Dan sambil memakan makanannya, ia kembali menangis dalam diam. Tidak ada isakkan, hanya air matanya yang terus turun menetes kedalam makanannya.

_*_*_*_*_*^Love For Me^*_*_*_*_*_

Hari sudah menjelang tengah malam. Tapi tidak ada niatan untuk tertidur bagi pemilik kamar bernuansa putih dan biru itu. Yesung, pemilik kamar itu, terdiam diatas kasurnya sambil melihat sebuah botol yang dipegangnya. "Jika aku hidup hanya menyusahkan kalian, lebih baik akupun menyerah untuk bertahan," ucapnya lirih. Ia menaruh botol yang merupakan obat rutin yang harus ia minum tiap malam kedalam laci disebelah tempat tidurnya lalu menguncinya.

Yesung menarik selimutnya sebatas dada dan memejamkan matanya. _"Semoga kita cepat bertemu umma, appa,"_ gumamnya pelan sebelum masuk kealam mimpi.

Sementara itu dikamar Kangin yang bercat putih pucat, Kangin duduk di meja kerjanya sambil menarik rambutnya. "Bodoh. Kau bodoh, Kim Kangin," ia berujar lirih. Seakan-akan tidak ingin ada siapa dan apapun yang mendengarnya. Tapi ia tak menyadari sepasang mata yang menatapnya sedih. "Aku menyakitinya lagi," Kangin kembali berujar.

Heechul menutup pintu kamar Kangin dengan perlahan. Ia memasuki kamarnya yang terletak disamping kamar adiknya itu lalu menjatuhkan dirinya keatas kasur berwarna merah maroon nya. "Kapan semua ini akan berakhir? Umma, Appa, aku telah gagal menjaga adik-adikku," ucapnya. Setetes airmata jatuh dari matanya. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin menjadi cengeng seperti ini, apalagi didepan adik-adiknya. Maka dari itu ia lebih memilih menyibukkan dirinya. Dan tanpa sadar membuat hubungan bersaudara menjadi retak.

Heechul mengambil bingkai foto yang terletak disampingnya. Foto keluarganya yang diambil sebelas tahun yang lalu sebelum kejadian 'itu'. "Umma, Appa, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ujarnya seraya mengelus satu per satu orang yang ada difoto itu. "Aku merindukan kalian," lanjutnya sebelum ia tertidur.

Bukankah sebuah keluarga akan saling membantu memikul beban? Terutama dalam hubungan persaudaraan, bukankah begitu? Lalu apa yang keluarga Kim ini jalani? Si bungsu mendapat beban dari luar dan dalam yang hanya ia pendam sendiri perasaannya. Anak tengah yang seharusnya dekat dengan si bungsu mempunyai beban yang sebenarnya ia buat sendiri dan melimpahkannya pada sang adik. Lalu si sulung yang harusnya menjadi penengah, karena rasa takut yang berlebihan lebih memilih kabur dari rasa tanggung jawabnya itu.

Seperti sebuah boneka kayu yang hancur, pemilik berhak memilih untuk memperbaikinya atau membiarkannya hancur. Lalu apa yang akan dipilih oleh mereka?

"When everything goes to hell, the people who stand by you without flinching - they are your family. " ― Jim Butcher

_TBC_

A/N: Haiiii! aku comeback setelah hiatus lamaa~ :3 hehe kembali dengan cerita KyuSung pertama ku. hehe Semoga kalian sukaa :* cerita ku yang lainnya pasti aku lanjut kok, walaupun pasti butuh waktu yang lama XD okedeh, beri aku tanggapan kalian ya, my lovely reader :* papayy

_**_The last, please leave some review for me please?^^_**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Cha2LoveKorean**

**Title : Love For Me**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Family, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Main Pair : KyuSung**

**Slight : KyuMin and Others**

**Cast : Super Junior Members and Others**

**Disclaimer : The Story is mine and always be mine! (:p)**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Boys Love, Alur Berantakan, Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Summary : Apakah ini salahku? Haruskah aku menerima semua ini? / Kau pembunuh, Yesung! Pembunuh! / Aku menyukai seseorang! / Kau menyusahkan, Yesung! / Aku mohon, berilah aku sedikit rasa cinta kalian. Jangan abaikan aku, kumohon! Hiks / Aku mencintai kalian..selamanya.. / YESUNG!**

* * *

Matahari terlihat malu-malu pagi ini. Cahayanya tidak bersinar seperti kemarin. "Sepertinya akan turun hujan," gumam Yesung. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya lalu beranjak dari kasur. Ia berjalan dengan lututnya keluar kamar. Melirik jam yang terletak ditembok depan kamarnya. Jam setengah enam. Yesung menghela nafasnya. Jam segini, biasanya Heechul sudah berangkat. Sedangkan Kangin masih tidur. Ia kembali merasa sendirian. Dulu, saat umma dan appanya masih ada, rumah sudah terlihat ramai walau masih pagi seperti ini.

Yesung menepuk kedua pipinya. Berusaha menghilangkan bayangan masa lalunya yang indah. Sudah cukup baginya bermimpi indah semalam. Sekarang waktunya kembali pada kenyataan. Yesung menyeret lututnya kearah dapur lalu berdiri tepat didepan kompor. Untunglah Kangin tidak menyuruhnya berjalan dengan lututnya didalam dapur. Bagaimana bisa dirinya memasak 'kan?

Dengan cekatan ia membuat sandwich dengan telur dan keju serta segelas susu. Menatanya dipiring yang akan dipakainya serta sang kakak. Serta membuat bekal untuk ia bawa nantinya lalu duduk ditempatnya menunggu Kangin. Lima menit kemudian Kangin keluar dengan keadaan rapi. Ia memakai kemeja merah dan dasi putih. Serta jas yang membuatnya sangat tampan. Pergi rapat sepertinya. Yesung tersenyum. Kakaknya memang tampan. Tanpa membalas senyuman Yesung, Kangin duduk ditempatnya dan makan dalam keheningan. Yesungpun tak berani berkata dan hanya memakan sarapannya sambil menunduk.

"Cepat mandi, aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah," ucap Kangin tiba-tiba. Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kangin tak percaya. Benarkah baru saja kakaknya ingin mengantarkannya ke sekolah? "B-Benarkah?" Yesung tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. "Waktumu tiga puluh menit," tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, Kangin kembali berujar. Dengan senyum lebar ia berjalan cepat keluar dapur sebelum suara deheman menghentikan langkahnya. Yesung menoleh kearah Kangin lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hehehe. Maaf, aku lupa, hyung," Yesung kembali berjalan dengan lututnya.

Setelah memastikan Yesung telah pergi, Kangin mengangkat sudut bibirnya keatas. Ia tersenyum. "Aku ingin menebus kesalahan ku padamu, Sungie. Tapi..bisakah?" Kangin berujar lirih. "Jangan Membenciku, kumohon," tambahnya. Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan kalimat itu pada Yesung secara langsung. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Setiap dirinya melihat mata sang adik, Kangin kembali mengingat kejadian 'itu'. Dan emosinya langsung meledak.

Padahal Kangin tahu ini semua bukan salah Yesung. Adiknya masih sangat kecil saat itu. Tapi karena tidak bisa menangkap orang yang merencanakan ini semua, Kangin melampiaskan semuanya itu pada Yesung. Karena menurutnya, karena secara tidak langsung Yesunglah yang membuat kejadian 'itu' bisa terjadi.

Dua puluh menit telah berlalu. Yesung sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Namja manis itu terlihat lebih ceria hari ini. Kenapa? Padahal Kangin hanya akan mengantarnya sekolah, itu hal sepele. Pasti kalian berpikir demikian. Tapi bagi Yesung, ini sungguh kejadian langka. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun kakaknya itu tidak pernah mengantarnya ke sekolah.

Dengan perlahan Yesung menyeret lututnya. Lututnya serasa lemas. Kangin yang melihat itu kerdeham. "Berdirilah, kau akan mengotori celana sekolahmu kalau begitu," ucapnya. Yesung mengangguk lalu berdiri. Ia berjalan pelan dibelakang Kangin. Lututnya lemas, kepalanya pusing. Tapi ia tetap tersenyum kearah Kangin seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Didalam mobil, keduanya diam. Kangin menyetir dan Yesung menyenderkan kepalanya dikaca mobil. "Pulang jam berapa?" tanya Kangin tanpa menoleh. Pandangannya masih fokus pada jalan didepannya. Yesung menoleh. "Jam lima, hyung," jawabnya. "Langsung pulang, hyung ada rapat sampai jam delapan malam," Yesung mengangguk. Ia kembali menyenderkan kepalanya. Kepalanya sakit, tapi ia keras kepala tidak ingin minum obat. Apalagi didepan kakaknya.

Selama ini yang mengetahui Yesung sakit hanya ahjussi dan ahjumma nya. Keduanyalah yang rutin memberikan obat setiap bulan. Sedangkan Heechul dan Kangin, Yesung tidak ingin menyusahkan kedua kakaknya lebih jauh. Sudah cukup ia bergantung hidup selama ini.

Kangin menghentikan laju mobilnya saat sampai didepan sekolah Yesung. Ia melirik sang adik yang masih menyenderkan kepalanya. Adiknya terlihat pucat. Bohong jika ia tidak khawatir. Baru kali ini ia melihat adiknya pucat seperti ini. Tapi sekali lagi kemarahannya membuatnya bersikap tidak perduli. "Aku mengantarmu bukan untuk tidur, pemalas," Kangin berujar agak keras. Yesung membuka matanya. Ia tidak tidur. Ia yakin Kangin tau.

Sesudah pamit dengan Kangin, Yesung keluar dari mobil dan berjalan masuk kedalam sekolahnya. Lagi-lagi ia harus menelan kekecewaan. Yesung tidak berharap Kangin akan menanyakan keadaannya, tapi setidaknya kakaknya itu menunjukkan sedikit rasa perduli padanya.

Yesung kembali berjalan kearah kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga. "Yesungie? Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat," sebuah tangan mendarat diatas kepalanya. Yesung menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya khawatir. Yesung tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Hanya sedikit pusing," jawabnya. Kyuhyun menyentil kening namja yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu dengan gemas. "Baik-baik saja bagaimana, eoh? Bahkan aku sulit membedakan yang mana kulitmu dan tembok sekolah," guraunya. Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hyung meledekku,".

"Yesungie~" lengkingan dari dalam kelas Yesung membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung menoleh. Ah, itu Ryeowook. Teman dekat Yesung sejak sekolah dasar. Namja berperawakan mungil dengan surai madu dan suara tinggi khas yang tidak dimiliki siapapun selain namja mungil itu. Ah, kecuali adiknya yang memiliki fisik berlawanan dengan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook merangkul pundak Yesung dari belakang. Dengan cengiran lima jarinya, ia berceloteh ria tanpa mengacuhkan Kyuhyun yang memandangnya jengah. _**Tukk**_. "Awww! Yesungie, ada yang menjitakku tapi sosok itu tak berwujud!" heboh Ryeowook. Ia memasang wajah pura-pura takutnya yang membuat Yesung tertawa. "Hoobae kurang ajar," Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku titip kura-kura pemalasku ini," setelah berkata begitu, Kyuhyun berbalik dan berjalan masuk kedalam kelasnya yang berada tepat disamping kelas Yesung.

"Wooo! Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan? Kura-kura ku? Kapan kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih, Yesungie?" Tanya Ryeowook heboh. Yesung tak terlalu menanggapi perkataan temannya itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ketempat duduknya yang berada tepat disamping jendela. Menaruh tasnya diatas meja lalu duduk. "Yakk! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, Kim Yesung!" Ryeowook duduk di bangku depan Yesung sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya. "Aku dan Kyuhyun Hyung tidak-,"

"Kim Yesung?" Yesung menghentikan perkataannya lalu menengok ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. _**DEG.**_ "S-Sunbae?" dia, Lee Sungmin, namja pujaan orang yang dicintainya. Kenapa ia disini? "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Yesung mengangguk kaku lalu mengikuti Sungmin ke ujung koridor sekolah.

"Emm, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyanya lagi. Yesung mengangguk sopan. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyunnie?" rasanya Yesung sangat ingin lari dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Kenapa harus hal ini yang ditanyakan? Ia harus menjawab apa? "E-Eh? K-Kenapa sunbae menanyakan hal ini?" Tanya Yesung balik. Kini Sungmin lah yang gugup. Namja penyuka pink itu bergerak gelisah. "A-Aku melihat keakraban kalian akhir-akhir ini. Apakah kalian sepasang kekasih?" tanyanya. Beberapa menit suasana sunyi. Sungmin dan Yesung masih saling menatap. "Jika ya, b-bolehkah aku bersikap egois? Aku mohon kau untuk berpisah dengan Kyuhyun, karena aku menyukainya,".

Sudah cukup. Yesung sudah tidak tahan lagi. Harusnya dirinya tahu dari dulu bahwa Kyuhyun memang tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi miliknya. Kini orang yang disukai Kyuhyun mengatakan padanya bahwa ia menyukai Kyuhyun juga. Yesung bisa apa selain kembali menahan sakit hatinya?

"S-Sunbae bicara apa? Aku dan Kyuhyun hyung hanya berteman. Bahkan aku sudah dianggap adik olehnya. Sunbae tidak perlu khawatir," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Sungmin menghela nafasnya lega. "Dan lagi, kau tahu, sunbae? Kyuhyun hyung itu sangat berisik ketika membicarakan betapa besar ia menyukaimu. Ia selalu menceritakan hal yang sama setiap harinya," Yesung tertawa kecil. Yah, tertawa miris. "Benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin senang. "Tentu saja. Lebih baik sunbae utarakan perasaan sunbae pada Kyuhyun hyung. Ia orang yang sangat lamban," Jawab Yesung bergurau.

_**Greppp**_. "Terima kasih, Yesung-ah! Aku akan utarakan perasaanku hari ini," setelah memeluk Yesung, Sungmin tersenyum. Lalu berjalan menjauhi Yesung. Tapi baru saja beberapa langkah, Sungmin kembali berbalik. "Err, aku tahu ini kedengaran sangat egois dan kekanakkan. Tapi bisakah kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun? Aku terkadang merasa cemburu padamu," Tanya Sungmin. Yesung kembali tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan. Sungmin ikut tersenyum lalu berbalik meninggalkan Yesung sendirian.

Cukup. Ia tidak tahan dengan yang ia rasakan hari ini. Moodnya untuk belajar benar-benar hilang sama sekali. Yesung menyeret kakinya ke atap sekolah. Ia berencana membolos sekolah seharian penuh. Masa bodoh dengan Kangin yang akan mengamuk jika mengetahui hal ini. Yang terpenting, saat ini ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun.

Yesung mendudukkan tubuhnya keatas bangku yang memang tersedia disana. Perlahan tapi pasti, air mata yang ia tahan sejak tadi mengalir deras dari kedua mata sipitnya. "Kenapa? Kenapa setiap cinta yang kuharapkan selalu tidak bisa kuraih? KENAPA?!" serunya keras. Seakan-akan ia tidak akan merasakan apapun lagi jika ia berhasil mengeluarkan semua apa yang dirasakannya.

"Pertama, umma dan appa. Kedua, Kangin dan Heechul hyung. Sekarang cinta Kyuhyun hyung pun tidak bisa kuraih. Apa memang tidak ada satupun cinta yang tersisa untukku?! Hiks. Aku mulai…lelah," setelah meluapkan semuanya, Yesung mencengkram dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Rasanya ia menjadi sulit bernafas. Tapi bukannya bersedih, Yesung malah tersenyum. "Umma..hh, appa..hh, apa kalian tidak mau datang untuk menjemputku sekarang? Uhuk! Sungie rindu kalian," ujarnya pelan. Perlahan-lahan cengkramannya melemah bersamaan dengan matanya yang menutup. Tubuhnya jatuh dalam posisi miring diatas bangku.

*LOVE*

*FOR*

*ME*

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Murid-murid di sekolahpun satu per satu sudah pulang. Tapi dikelas masih tersisa Ryeowook yang masih berusaha untuk menghubungi ponsel Yesung. Temannya itu tidak pernah membolos kelas seperti ini. Lalu tiba-tiba bolos seperti ini, ia pasti sedang ada masalah.

"Ryeowook? Kau belum pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung saat menemui Ryeowook duduk gelisah sendirian didalam kelas. "Kyuhyun sunbae? Apa kau melihat Yesung?" tanya Ryeowook cepat. Yesung? Bukankah biasanya jam segini Yesung sudah pulang kerumahnya? "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Ini sudah jam enam, tentu saja Yesung sudah ada dirumahnya 'kan?" Ryeowook mengusap rambutnya kesal. "Sejak pagi Yesung membolos, dan ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Lihat, tas nya bahkan masih disini. Tidak mungkin ia sudah pulang," jelasnya.

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya. Ada apa ini? Tadi pagi Yesung masih baik-baik saja bukan? "Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu saat kita berpisah tadi pagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu pasti, sunbae. Tapi Yesung seperti menghilang setelah dipanggil Sungmin sunbae tadi pagi," Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Yesung menghilang setelah bertemu dengan Sungmin?

Namja tampan itu merogoh saku celananya cepat lalu mengetikkan nomor ponsel yang sangat dihapalnya. _**"Halo?"**_ terdengar suara dari line telepon. "Chagi, apa benar tadi pagi kau memanggil Yesung ke suatu tempat?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung. _**"Eoh? Iya, dan kau tahu, Kyu? Yesung lah yang memberi tahuku bahwa kau juga menyukaiku. Ia juga yang menyarankanku untuk mengutarakan perasaanku terlebih dahulu. Karena katanya kau itu lamban. Haha, ia-"**_ Sungmin, orang yang Kyuhyun telpon, terkejut ketika Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya dengan sedikit berteriak. "Dimana kau bertemu Yesung?!"

"_**Kau membentakku, Kyu? Hanya demi Yesung?"**_ Tanya Sungmin kesal. Ini hari pertama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan Kyuhyun sudah membentaknya? "Hahh, maaf Sungmin. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Sekarang kumohon beri tahu aku dimana terakhir kalian bertemu. Ryeowook sangat khawatir," Kyuhyun menurunkan suaranya. Ia mengusap rambutnya kasar. Kekasihnya sangat sensitive. _**"Huh! Aku tak tahu dimana dia! Kami hanya berbicara di ujung koridor dekat tangga,"**_ kali ini Sungmin yang menaikkan suaranya. "Hey, jangan marah, chagiya. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud membentakmu tadi," Kyuhyunn berusaha membujuk. _**"Masa bodoh! Sudah sana urusi saja Yesung, tak perlu meneleponku lagi!"**_ setelah itu sambungan telepon diputus oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghela napas. Sungmin benar-benar kekanakkan.

"Bagaimana, sunbae?" Tanya Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Sungmin tidak tahu dimana Yesung. Ia hanya bilang kalau ia berbicara dengan Yesung di ujung koridor dekat tangga," keduanya menghela napas bersamaan. Tapi sesaat kemudian mereka saling berhadapan. Koridor dekat tangga? Bukankah itu tangga menuju atap sekolah? "Mungkinkah?" Ryeowook mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan retoris Kyuhyun. keduanya berlari cepat kearah tempat yang satu-satunya menjadi dugaan mereka saat ini.

Sesampainya mereka berdua ke atap sekolah, keduanya menatap sekeliling. "Yesung!" setelah menemukan Yesung yang terlihat tertidur di bangku, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mendekati namja mungil itu. "Yesungie?" panggil Ryeowook lagi. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pipi Yesung pelan. Tapi tetap tidak ada respon dari namja itu. "Sunbae, tubuh Yesung dingin! B-bagaimana ini? Sepertinya Yesung sakit," ujar Ryeowook panik. Kyuhyun tak jauh dari keadaan Ryeowook saat ini. Ia juga panik, juga takut. Seperti dejavu, Kyuhyun merasa pernah merasakan keadaan seperti ini. Akh, bukan merasa, tapi memang pernah. Tepatnya dua tahun lalu saat ia ingin membangunkan umma nya. Tubuh sang umma sangat dingin, dan tidak mau dibangunkan. Dan ternyata umma nya sudah _pergi_. Apa sekarang Yesung juga begitu? Apa Yesung juga akan _pergi_ seperti umma nya?

"Yesung bangun! Yakk, jangan membuatku takut!" Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh Yesung secara brutal. Terus seperti itu sampai lima menit baru terdengar lenguhan pelan dari bibir pucat Yesung. "Unghh, hyung? Apa sudah jam pulang sekolah?" Tanya Yesung. Matanya mengerjab lemah.

Kyuhyun berdiri secara tiba-tiba. "Candaanmu sungguh tidak lucu, Kim Yesung!" serunya keras. Yesung dan Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun kaget. "C-candaan apa, hyung? Aku tidak mengerti," Tanya Yesung takut. Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Ryeowook, kau ambilah tas Yesung di kelas. Aku akan mengantar Yesung pulang," ujar Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

Ryeowook mengangguk menurut. Ia berjalan keluar dari atap sekolah untuk mengambil tas Yesung. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mendekati Yesung lalu memunggungi Yesung. "Cepat naik, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," dingin. Baru kali ini Yesung mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara dengannya sedingin itu. Apa namja tampan itu benar-benar marah padanya? Tapi apa salahnya?

Tanpa membantah, Yesung naik keatas punggung Kyuhyun lalu memeluk leher kokoh namja itu. Kyuhyun menggendong Yesung sampai ke parkiran. Setelah Yesung menerima tasnya dari Ryeowook, ia naik keatas motor Kyuhyun dalam diam. Perjalanan kerumahnya sangat sunyi. Hanya ada suara kendaraan yang saling bersautan. Tak biasanya mereka seperti ini. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat marah padanya.

Sesampainya dirumah Yesung, Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan namja manis itu. Yesung menatap perginya Kyuhyun dengan sedih. Air matanya kembali jatuh. "Kau kenapa, hyung? Apa salahku?" lirihnya.

Yesung menyeret kakinya masuk kerumahnya. Menaruh tasnya didalam kamar lalu membersihkan dirinya didalam kamar mandi. Setengah jam kemudian Yesung keluar dari kamar dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Walau warna pucat masih setia melekat diwajahnya.

Yesung membuat sepiring nasi goreng kimchi untuk Kangin lalu menaruhnya diatas meja dan menutupnya dengan tudung saji. Dirinya tidak ada nafsu makan sama sekali. Jadi lebih baik ia kekamarnya lalu tidur lebih cepat. "Kau sakit, Sungie?" Yesung hampir saja tersandung saat mendengar suara kakak tertuanya. Tumben kakaknya itu ada dirumah jam segini.

"Tidak, hyung. Hanya kelelahan saja," jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum. Heechul ikut tersenyum lalu mengambil langkah mendekati adiknya. "Tidurlah, kau terlihat pucat," ujarnya. Ia mencubit pipi adiknya gemas. Yesung mengangguk patuh. Ia meninggalkan kakanya sendirian dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Hyung menyayangimu, Yesungie. Maaf jika aku dan Kangin belum bisa menjadi hyung yang baik untuk mu," Heechul berujar lirih. Ia menatap punggung kurus adiknya yang menghilang dibalik pintu. "Kumohon jangan membenci kami," tambahnya. Walaupun ia tahu itu semua sia-sia. Karena Yesung tidak mendengarnya. Ia tidak bisa memberi tahu adiknya itu betapa dirinya menyesal. Selama ini ia seperti menutup mata dan telinganya terhadap Yesung. Dirinya tahu Yesung sering dikasari oleh Kangin, dan sebagai kakak tertua, Heechul merasa gagal karena tidak bisa memperbaiki hubungan persaudaraan mereka. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan meninggalkan Yesung sendirian dengan segala luka yang ia rasakan. Heechul tahu luka-luka yang dibuat Kangin, tapi seolah tidak perduli, ia menganggap semuanya tidak terjadi dan kembali kabur dari kenyataan.

Si sulung Kim bersaudara ini menatap foto keluarga mereka yang terpajang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Foto terakhir yang diambil keluarganya sebelas tahun yang lalu. Ia masih ingat jelas kejadian 'itu'. Seperti kaset rusak, kejadian saat itu tidak mau hilang dari otaknya.

**_FlashBack 11 Years Ago_**

Hari itu begitu cerah. Hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu si bungsu keluarga Kim ini. "Yeay, kita jadi piknik hari ini 'kan, umma?" Tanya Yesung, bocah itu, semangat. Jaejoong, sang umma, tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk. Tangannya mengelus rambut anak bungsunya dengan sayang. "Lebih baik lain kali saja. Appa sedang sakit, kalau kita pergi semua siapa yang akan menjaga?" tegur Kangin. Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia menatap ummanya sambil memasang turtle eyes andalannya. "Umma, kita tetap akan pergi 'kan?".

"Uhuk! Chagi, bawalah anak-anak pergi," Yunho, sang appa, keluar dari dalam kamar dan menatap keluarganya. Ia mendekati Yesung lalu duduk disampingnya. "Tapi appa, nanti appa tidak ada yang menjaga," Heechul memulai protesnya. Yunho hanya terkekeh lalu mengacak rambut Heechul. "Hey, appa hanya kelelahan, tidur seharian dan appa akan kembali sehat. Tidak perlu kalian jaga," ujarnya. Kali ini Heechul dan Kangin protes bersamaan. Keduanya kekeh ingin menjaga sang appa dirumah.

"Hiks, Sungie sudah mendapat nilai seratus di pelajaran kesenian. Kalian janji saat liburan kita akan pergi piknik," kedua pipi Yesung mulai basah oleh air mata. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia memeluk Jaejoong sambil membenamkan kepalanya di pelukan sang umma. "Bukan begitu, Sungie-"

"Pergilah. Sungguh, appa tidak apa-apa," Yunho tersenyum lembut kearah anak-anaknya. "Nah, Heechul, jaga umma dan adik-adikmu, arra?" paruh baya itu mengelus kepala anak tertuanya lalu meninggalkan keempatnya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Jja, kalian siap-siap ne? Umma akan siapkan bekal untuk kita nanti," ucap Jaejoong lalu ia pergi kedapur.

"Yey! Kita akan piknik! Sungie akan memetik bunga yang banyak untuk appa agar appa cepat sembuh," seru Yesung semangat. Lihatlah betapa lucunya bocah berumur enam tahun itu. Ia menggandeng sebelah tangan kedua kakaknya lalu meloncat kegirangan. Heechul dan Kangin yang tadinya kesal, jadi ikut melompat bersama adiknya. Mana bisa keduanya kesal lama-lama pada adik kecil mereka?

Ketika semuanya siap, ibu dan ketiga anaknya berangkat dengan mobil. Jaejoong menyetir dengan tenang dengan sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah ketiga anaknya. Kangin tidak hentinya mengerjai Yesung, yang dibalas dengan ocehan panjang lebar sang adik. Atau Heechul yang sesekali membela Yesung, juga sesekali ikut mengerjai Yesung. Jaejoong tersenyum. Sungguh ia merasa sangat bahagia saat ini. Matipun, ia rela. Asal seluruh keluarganya selalu bahagia.

Hey, terkadang kalimat 'Ucapan Adalah Doa' ada benarnya bukan, Mrs. Kim?

*LOVE*

*FOR*

*ME*

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dengan cepat. Jaejoong menggandeng anak-anaknya keluar mobil. Kini mereka sudah sampai ditujuan mereka. Taman umum dipinggir jalan raya. Bermacam-macam bunga bermekaran ditaman itu, serta beberapa fasilitas permainan anak kecil. Sambil menunggu sang umma yang sedang menggelar tikar di atas rumput, ketiga bersaudara itu pergi ke kotak pasir dan bermain disana.

"Lihat, hyung! Bukankah itu bunga kesukaan appa?" tunjuk Yesung kearah bunga matahari yang tumbuh di taman seberang. "Ah iya, benar. Lihat, bunga nya besar sekali," jawab Kangin. "Ayo kita petik satu untuk appa," ajak Yesung. Heechul menggeleng. "Sungie, bunga itu ada di taman seberang. Bahaya jika kita pergi kesana," jelasnya. Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia keluar dari kotak pasir lalu berlari kearah ummanya. "Umma, Sungie mau memetik bunga yang ada disana untuk appa," ujar Yesung. Tangan mungilnya menarik ujung baju sang umma sambil menunjuk ke seberang jalan. "Ah, baiknya anak umma. Baiklah, khajja," ujar sang umma. Ia menggandeng tangan Yesung erat.

Yesung sesekali bernyanyi kecil saat menunggu lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki. "Sudah hijau!" ujarnya semangat. Ia melepas gandengan Jaejoong lalu berlari menyebrangi jalan. Dari kejauhan seseorang didalam sebuah mobil berwarna merah itu menyeringai. Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu menginjak pedal gas. Mobil itu melaju dengan cepat kearah Yesung. "Tidak, Yesungie!" Jaejoong yang melihat anaknya hampir tertabrak, berlari kearah Yesung lalu memeluknya.

_**BRAKK**_

Mobil berwarna merah itu menabrak tubuh Jaejoong lalu kabur begitu saja. Yesung yang berada di pelukan sang umma hanya menutup matanya kuat-kuat. Hingga saat ia merasakan setetes cairan mengenai pipinya, Yesung membuka matanya. Merah. Cairan itu berwarna merah dan kental. "U-umma?" Panggil Yesung. Tapi Jaejoong tak menjawab. Matanya terpejam dengan darah yang tak berhenti mengalir dari kepalanya.

Diseberang jalan, Kangin dan Heechul menatap kearah Yesung dan ummanya dengan tatapan kosong. Air mata keduanya sudah berjatuhan dari tadi. Tapi keduanya tidak menghampiri ummanya. Seakan-akan kakinya merekat pada rumput dibawahnya.

Orang-orang mulai berkumpul mengelilingi Yesung dan Jaejoong. Sesekali mereka mencoba menenangkan Yesung, tapi bocah itu tetap menangis histeris. Sampai ambulance datang dan membawa tubuh sang umma, Yesung tidak berhenti menangis.

Didalam ambulance, tiga bersaudara itu menangis sambil memeluk tangan sang umma. "Umma, hiks, jangan tinggalkan Sungie. Sungie janji tidak akan nakal lagi. Hiks, Sungie ingin umma bangun~" seru Yesung. Tubuh mungil itu penuh dengan darah. Bahkan baju yang tadinya berwarna biru laut sudah berubah warna. Heechul memeluk adiknya erat-erat. Tangannya mengelus punggung sang adik.

Sepuluh menit ambulance mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Para perawat segera membawa kasur dorong Jaejoong kedalam ruang operasi. Ketiganya menunggu didepan ruang operasi. Heechul dan Kangin sudah berhenti menangis. Keduanya diam. Tidak seperti sang adik yang terus menangis seperti air matanya yang tidak akan kering.

_**DRAPP DRAPP**_

"Appa!" Yesung berseru keras saat melihat appanya berlari kearah mereka. Yunho melihat anaknya satu per satu lalu memeluk ketiganya dengan erat. "Umma akan baik-baik saja, percayalah," ujarnya tenang. Yah, tenang. Tidak mungkin ia menghadapi ini dengan panik juga. Ia adalah kepala keluarga, dan ia harus jadi sosok yang kuat. Terlebih di depan anak-anaknya. Walaupun sebenarnya ingin sekali ia memarahi ketiganya. Tapi untuk apa? Semua tidak akan berubah hanya dengan ia memarahi anak-anaknya.

"Hiks. Sungie nakal, Sungie membuat umma berdarah. Hiks, Sungie ingin memberikan darah Sungie agar umma tidak kesakitan," ucapan polos Yesung membuat pertahanan Yunho runtuh. Air matanya turun. Tangannya memeluk Yesung erat. Heecul dan Kangin yang melihat appanya menangis, ikut kembali menangis.

Dua jam sudah terlewat. Tapi ruang operasi belum juga terbuka. Yesung sudah tertidur karena kelelahan menangis. Heechul dan Kangin duduk terdiam disamping sang appa. Sedangkan Yunho terus berdoa dalam hati agar istrinya baik-baik saja. Tangannya mencengkram dada kirinya yang terasa nyeri. Yunho menggeleng. Ia mengabaikan rasa sakit yang semakin ia rasakan di dadanya. Ia tidak boleh membuat anak-anaknya lebih sedih dengan keadaannya.

_**CKLEK**_

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan dokter yang menangani Jaejoong keluar. "Bagaimana dengan istri saya, dokter Lee?" tanya Yunho cepat. Dokter Lee menggeleng. "Nyonya Kim mengalami pendarahan hebat dikepalanya dan juga…" sang dokter menghentikan ucapannya lalu menatap Yunho iba. Ia menepuk pundak Yunho. "Nyonya Kim keguguran," rasanya ucapan dokter Lee seperti mimpi baginya. Bukankah tadi pagi istrinya itu baik-baik saja? Bahkan mereka sempat tertawa bersama. Apa ini hanya mimpi?

"T-Tapi keadaan umma baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Heechul. Air matanya hampir jatuh. Tapi ia harus menahannya karena tidak ingin membangunkan Yesung yang masih tertidur digendongannya.

Dokter Lee tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. "Kalian boleh mengunjungi Nyonya Kim," ujar Dokter Lee.

Heechul memberikan Yesung pada suster yang ada disana untuk dibersihkan. Walaupun hanya luka kecil, tapi tetap harus diobati 'kan?

Yunho, Heechul dan Kangin memasuki ruangan Jaejoong. Diatas kasur, Jaejoong terbaring dengan wajah pucat. Tubuhnya sudah bersih, tidak ada noda darah yang tadi mereka lihat. "..hh," ketiganya langsung menghampiri Jaejoong saat mendengar lenguhan darinya. "Jae? Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah," Yunho tersenyum. Jaejoong membalas dengan senyum lemah. "B-Bagaimana keadaan Sungie?" tanyanya. "Sungie baik-baik saja, ia hanya mendapat luka kecil," jawab Yunho sambil mengelus kepala istrinya. "Syukurlah,".

"Yeobo? M-Maaf karena aku tidak berhasil melindungi anak keempat kita," Jaejoong terus berujar dengan lirih. "Tidak apa-apa, Jae. Aku sudah bahagia dengan adanya kau dan ketiga anak kita," balas Yunho. "A-Akuhh titip anak-anak kita," Jaejoong berucap semakin lirih. Matanya semakin berat rasanya. "A-Apa maksudmu, Jae?" tanya Yunho panik. Ia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong semakin erat. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum. Matanya perlahan-lahan menutup lalu terdengar suara nyaring dari alat yang menunjukkan garis lurus itu.

"T-Tidak! Jae, kau tidak boleh pergi. Bagaimana aku bisa menjaga anak-anak tanpamu? K-Kau- Ugghh!" belum Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit. "A-Appa! Gwenchana?" Heechul yang tadinya menangis sambil memeluk Kangin, bertambah panik saat melihat Yunho mengerang sambil mencengkram dadanya. Ia menghampiri sang appa lalu membantu Yunho berdiri. Begitu pula dengan Kangin. Ia membantu Yunho berbaring di sofa yang ada saat Heechul keluar untuk memanggil dokter.

"K-Kangin-ah," Panggil Yunho. Nafasnya seperti terputus-putus, tapi ia terus berusaha berbicara. "Kau yang paling kuat diantara kalian bertiga. Uhuk! A-Appa percayakan semuanya padamu," tangan yang mencengkram dadanya terlepas bersamaan dengan menutupnya kedua mata sang appa. Kangin menjerit histeris. Ia menangis sekuat yang ia bisa.

Setelah itu dokter dan suster berdatangan untuk memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Sedangkan Heechul dan Kangin yang tahu bahwa kedua orangtua nya sudah tiada hanya berdiri didepan ruangan dengan diam. Menatap kosong kearah para dokter dan suster yang sibuk mencatat waktu kematian keduanya.

_**_FlashBack End_**_

Heechul mengusap wajahnya kasar saat air matanya jatuh. Ia mengambil barang-barang yang ia perlukan lalu pergi dengan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Dikamar, Yesung kembali memasukki kamar mandinya. Ia membuka keran bath tub nya lalu berjalan kearah cermin yang berada disana. Ia menaruh beberapa surat yang sudah ia buat diatas kotak peralatan mandi.

Ia melihat dirinya didepan kaca lalu tersenyum kecut. "Aku benar-benar menyerah, hyung. Aku ingin ikut umma dan appa," ia mengambil pisau cukur yang berada disampingnya lalu mengarahkan kepergelangan tangan kanannya. Menyayatnya tanpa ekspresi. Darah mulai keluar dari luka yang ia buat. Menetes hingga membuat jejak dilantai kamar mandinya. Ia berjalan kearah bath tub yang sudah terisi penuh lalu menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya kedalamnya.

_**==LFM==**_

_**"Take all the time you need to heal emotionally. Moving on doesn't take a day. It takes lot of little steps to be able to break free of your brokenself,"**_ –**Sushan Sharma**

_TBC_

Q: Lanjut dong

A: Ini udah dilanjut x3 semoga pada suka ya!

^w^

Q: Harus ada NC

A: uwaaaa kalo itu aku ga bisa janjiii~ TT^TT jujur aku ga bisa buat NC, mianhae :(

^w^

Q: Ceritanya bikin nangis

A: ah, benarkah? berarti misi aku ngebuat FF yg bisa bikin mewek berhasil dong? XD *plakkk*

^w^

Q: Update kilat ya

A: nahhh! ini request tersulit yang aku terima(?) *plakkk* TTwTT sebenernya banyak banget ide dikepalaku tapi waktunya yang miris.. tapi aku tetep usahain update secepet yang aku bisa kok ^^

Big Thanks For::

golie, **yesungroleplayer**, **DinggoChan**, **shitao47**, me8288, **ressalini**, kiara jung, , , **sfsclouds**, **Aimikka Cloudy**, Wonhaesung Love, Mylovelyyeye, **Jiji Park**, hanaz, kys134, **Kim Yeclouds**, Jeremy kim84, rin-ah, **dewinyonyakang**, 55c, , higurashy sparkclouds, **Kyutiesung**, clouds, **Harpaairiry**, **lyflink97**, **yesung ukeku**, kim rose, cloudsammy, **Kim YeHyun**, **CloudSparkyuLove**, **AutumnJeremy**, dilla kim, , , dwiyhe wul, Guest, , **Angle Sanctuary**, **Magbe3**

**A/N:: **Anyyeong readerdeuuull! X3 ada yg masih inget dengan ff ini? ah maaf karena update nya lama :( tapi mulai skarang aku akan usahain rajin update kok. emm mungkin seminggu sekali atau dua minggu sekali, yang penting ga selama kemarin2 kok xD hehe oh ya, aku ada FF kyusung baru lagi nih, masih prolog sih, dibaca yaa, dan beri masukan untuk FF itu karena jujur aku buat ff itu sesuai mood doang *plakkk* XD  
ahh sekian deh pesan dariku, ditunggu review nya x3 *pelukin reader satu2*

_**_The last, please leave some review for me please?^^_**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Cha2LoveKorean**

**Title : Love For Me**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Family, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Main Pair : KyuSung**

**Slight : KyuMin and Others**

**Cast : Super Junior Members and Others**

**Disclaimer : The Story is mine and always be mine! (:p)**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Boys Love, Alur Berantakan, Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Summary : Apakah ini salahku? Haruskah aku menerima semua ini? / Kau pembunuh, Yesung! Pembunuh! / Aku menyukai seseorang! / Kau menyusahkan, Yesung! / Aku mohon, berilah aku sedikit rasa cinta kalian. Jangan abaikan aku, kumohon! Hiks / Aku mencintai kalian..selamanya.. / YESUNG!**

* * *

Dikamar, Yesung kembali memasukki kamar mandinya. Ia membuka keran bath tub nya lalu berjalan kearah cermin yang berada disana. Ia menaruh beberapa surat yang sudah ia buat diatas kotak peralatan mandi.

Ia melihat dirinya didepan kaca lalu tersenyum kecut. "Aku benar-benar menyerah, hyung. Aku ingin ikut umma dan appa," ia mengambil pisau cukur yang berada disampingnya lalu mengarahkan kepergelangan tangan kanannya. Menyayatnya tanpa ekspresi. Darah mulai keluar dari luka yang ia buat. Menetes hingga membuat jejak dilantai kamar mandinya. Ia berjalan kearah bath tub yang sudah terisi penuh lalu menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya kedalamnya.

**__Chapter 3__**

Kyuhyun menghentikan motor yang ia lajukan tak jauh dari rumah Yesung. "Sial!" serunya keras. Ia tidak memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya aneh. Dirinya marah. Tapi karena apa? Yesung tidak bersalah. Ia tahu dengan benar itu. Tapi yang ia lakukan marah tanpa alasan dan membuat Yesung sedih. Kyuhyun meremas surainya kasar. Kejadian perginya sang umma dua tahun yang lalu membayang saat melihat keadaaan Yesung di atap sekolah tadi. Ya, Kyuhyun takut ditinggal oleh orang ia sayang lagi. tapi tetap saja ini semua bukan salah Yesung.

"Aku harus minta maaf pada Yesung," ujarnya. Kyuhyun memutar motornya dan kembali kerumah Yesung.

Tanpa ragu, ia mengetuk pintu berwarna putih itu. TOKK TOKK. "Yesung? Ini aku, Kyuhyun!" serunya tak sabar. Hening. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu akan dibuka. Kyuhyun mendorong pintu itu. Terbuka! Betapa cerobohnya kura-kura manisnya itu. Namja tampan itu tersenyum kecil. "Yesung?" panggil Kyuhyun lagi. Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar suara gemercik air. "Ah, apakah ia sedang mandi?" Kyuhyun mengikuti suara air yang didengarnya menuju sebuah pintu bercat coklat tua. Itu pasti kamar Yesung. Kyuhyun mengetuk beberapa kali dan tetap tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang diharapkannya. Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali masuk tanpa ijin. "Yesungie?" Kyuhyun mendekati pintu kamar mandi di kamar Yesung. Ia duduk tepat didepan pintu itu.

"Yesung, aku tahu kau mendengarku dari dalam sana," ujar Kyuhyun. matanya menjelajah keseluruh kamar Yesung yang di dominasi warna putih dan merah. "Aku minta maaf atas sikapku tadi. Kau tahu? Aku hanya terlalu khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Aku bahkan membuat Sungmin marah di hari pertama kami menjadi kekasih. Bodoh bukan?" namja berkulit pucat itu terus berbicara tanpa henti selama lima belas menit. Ia berusaha agar Yesung memaafkannya.

"Yesung? Apa kau tidak terlalu lama mandi?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Hampir dua puluh menit ia berceloteh, dan tidak ada satupun Yesung menjawab atau menanggapi ceritanya. Hening. Kyuhyun berdiri dan menatap kearah pintu. Tak dapat dipungkiri ia mulai cemas saat ini. "Yesung, kumohon jawab aku. Kalau kau tidak mau memaafkan aku, tidak apa, keluarlah dulu dari sana. Aku sungguh khawatir denganmu!" Kyuhyun menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi dengan brutal walaupun hasilnya tetap sama. Tidak ada suara Yesung dan hanya terdengar suara air yang tadi ia dengar.

"Aku akan mendobrak pintu ini jika kau tidak mau keluar juga!" seru Kyuhyun lagi. Detik berikutnya Kyuhyun mendobrak pintu kamar mandi Yesung yang seketika terbuka. Tidak dikunci. Ia melangkahkan kakinya tidak sabar kedalam kamar mandi. "Y-Yesung?" sungguh, kaki Kyuhyun terasa lemas saat ini. Tidak, bukan sosok Yesung yang dilihatnya hingga membuat kakinya lemas seperti ini. Didepannya, sebuah bath tub terlihat seperti kolam darah dengan keran yang terbuka hingga air mengucur tiada henti. Apakah Yesung ada didalamnya?

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyuhyun mendekati bath tub itu. "S-semoga yang aku pikirkan itu tidak terjadi," tangannya mematikan keran air lalu mencelupkan tangannya kedalam bath tub untuk mencabut penyumbatnya. Tapi tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun menyenggol sesuatu yang dingin. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik keluar penyumbatnya.

Air berwarna merah itu tersedot keluar dengan cepat memperlihatkan orang yang sedang dicari Kyuhyun. Yesung terbaring dengan wajah pucat dan bibir membiru."Y-Yesung? I-Ini hanya sebuah gurauan 'kan?" Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan membaringkannya di lantai kamar mandi.

"Kim Yesung jawab aku!" dengan sekuat tenaganya, Kyuhyun memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Yesung dengan menekan dadanya dengan irama yang teratur. Sesekali Kyuhyun juga memberi pernafasan buatan. Air mata Kyuhyun turun saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir dingin Yesung. "K-Kau harus bertahan, Yesung. Kumohon!" hancur sudah. Air matanya semakin deras keluar tanpa perintah. Kyuhyun tidak mau ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia sayang. Tidak lagi!

Kyuhyun terus memberikan pertolongan pertama selama beberapa menit. Dan Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas leganya ketika tau usahanya tidak sia-sia. "Uhuk!" Yesung terbatuk keras dan mengeluarkan air yang selama beberapa menit ini memenuhi paru-parunya. "Syukurlah, kau sadar Yesung! Aku akan menelepon ambulance sebentar," baru Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, sebelum tangan dingin Yesung menahan Kyuhyun. "J-Janganhh, rumahh s-sakit," ucapnya lemah sebelum kehilangan kesadaran lagi. Kyuhyun menghela napas kasar. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia harus membawa Yesung kerumah sakit, tapi Namja manis itu malah tidak mau kesana.

Saat sibuk dengan pikirannya, pandangan Kyuhyun teralih kearah tangan kanan Yesung yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun mengambil handuk kecil yang berada disampingnya dan mengikat bekas sayatan di tangan kanan Yesung. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Yesung?" Kyuhyun mengelus wajah pucat Yesung dengan pelan. Namja tampan itu bangkit berdiri dan membawa Yesung kedalam gendongannya. Keluar dari kamar mandi dan membaringkan Yesung dikasurnya setelah sebelumnya telah mengganti pakaian basah Yesung dengan yang baru.

"Jangan lakukan hal ini lagi, Yesung. Kumohon," Kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuh Yesung sampai ke leher. Baru saja ia ingin kembali berbicara pada Yesung, ponselnya berbunyi. Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal disana. Satu pesan dari Sungmin. Ia mengabaikannya dan memasukkan ponsel itu kedalam saku celananya.

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin beranjak dari sana, ia melihat ada tiga tumpuk surat berada di atas peralatan mandi. Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan melihat tulisan tangan Yesung di atas amplop. Untuk Kyuhyun hyung, Heechul hyung, Kangin Hyung. Begitu yang tertulis diatas masing-masing amplop.

Untuk dirinya? Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuka amplop surat yang ditujukan untuknya.

.

**_Untuk Kyuhyun hyung yang aku cintai._**

**_Jangan memasang wajah kaget seperti itu, hyung. Haha._**

**_Yah, aku sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama mengenalmu, hyung. Tapi kau hanya menganggapku sebagai adikmu. Kau tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku, hyung?_**

**_Dan rasa sakit itu terus berkembang semakin besar._**

**_Tapi kau tahu? Rasa sakit itu tidak seberapa. aku bahagia saat melihat wajah bahagiamu, hyung. Saat kau bercerita tentang bagaimana kau mencintai Sungmin sunbae. Itu membuatku sakit dan bahagia secara bersamaan. Haha. Aku tahu kalau aku ini bodoh tanpa harus hyung yang mengatakannya._**

**_Hari ini kau marah padaku, hyung. Dan aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku. Aku sangat sedih saat kau mengacuhkanku. Akan lebih baik jika aku melihatmu bermesraan dengan Sungmin sunbae daripada aku harus diacuhkan olehmu._**

**_Hyung, jika kau membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah tidak ada ya? Aku menyerah, hyung._**

**_Ah, kau jangan merasa bahwa aku 'pergi' itu adalah kesalahanmu, hyung. Ini adalah keputusanku. Aku menyerah menjadi beban untuk kedua hyung ku. Harusnya dari dulu aku menyadari bahwa aku hanyalah sebuah beban untuk keluarga ini. Aku bukan seorang adik yang sempurna untuk mereka. Bahkan karena diriku, mereka harus kehilangan umma dan appa._**

**_Hyung, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu? Aku ingin kau menggantikan posisiku untuk menjadi adik dari hyung-hyung ku. Aku tahu ini egois. Tapi aku hanya ingin memberikan seorang adik yang sempurna bagi mereka disaat terakhirku._**

**_Jagalah mereka seperti kau menjaga aku selama ini, hyung ^^_**

**_Terakhir, aku hanya ingin mengatakan banyak terima kasih untukmu, hyung. Aku harap dikehidupan berikutnya, kita bisa menjadi pasangan kekasih. Hehe._**

**_Aku mencintaimu, hyung!_**

**_=Little Turtle=_**

**_._**

Kyuhyun meremas suratnya lalu menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia menghampiri Yesung dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. "Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, Kim Yesung? Kenapa kau merasakan sakit sendirian? Aku juga hyung mu 'kan? Hiks.".

"Siapa kau?" sebuah tangan menarik Kyuhyun kebelakang. Itu Kangin. Kyuhyun mengetahuinya karena Yesung sering membanggakan hyungnya itu di depannya.

Kangin menengok kearah Yesung dan seketika itu matanya membola. Emosinya memuncak saat melihat wajah pucat Yesung. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, brengsek?!" Kangin mencengkram kerah baju Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Sebelah tangannya terkepal tinggi berniat melayangkannya pada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya membalas menatap Kangin dengan dingin. "Heh! Apa yang kulakukan? Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan? Ah, lebih tepatnya kalian berdua!" Kyuhyun berseru kencang.

Kyuhyun mendorong Kangin dan menatapnya serta Heechul yang tepat berada di belakangnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan hingga Yesung menyerah? Bahkan Yesung memohon padaku untuk menjadi adik kalian yang sempurna!" Kyuhyun berteriak marah. Dan ia bertambah marah saat tidak ada satupun dari Heechul dan Kangin yang menjawab. "Aku kasihan pada Yesung yang mempunyai dua hyung yang begitu bodoh," itu kalimat terakhir yang Kyuhyun katakan sebelum namja tampan itu keluar dan meninggalkan Heechul serta Kangin yang saling bertatapan dengan wajah menyesal.

Keduanya mendekati kasur Yesung. Ia memperhatikan wajah manis adiknya yang pucat. Nyaris tidak ada warna. Padahal dulu, selalu ada rona merah di pipi chubby Yesung. Ah, mereka juga baru menyadari bahwa pipi adiknya itu kini tidak se-chubby dulu.

Heechul mengelus kepala Yesung dengan sayang. "Sungie-ah, apa benar yang temanmu katakan? Apa kau menyerah? Karena kami?" namja bersurai pirang itu meneteskan air matanya. Terlihat bahwa ia sangat sedih saat ini. Heechul tidak menyangka, keputusannya tadi untuk kembali kerumah malah membuatnya melihat keadaan Yesung seperti ini.

Sedangkan Kangin masih diam pada posisinya. Ia menatap lantai kamar Yesung dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca. Tangannya saling bertaut. Ia takut. Takut kalau apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar. Itu seperti dirinya sudah membunuh Yesung. Tidak, ia tahu kalau dirinya sudah kasar terhadap adiknya selama ini. Tapi tidak sedikitpun niat dirinya untuk menyingkirkan Yesung.

Seperti menyenggol sesuatu, Kangin melihat dua buah amplop berada tepat di samping kakinya. Ia mengambil dua buah surat itu dan membaca nama dirinya dan sang hyung tertera disana.

Tangannya membuka amplop yang bertuliskan namanya lalu mulai membaca.

.

**_Untuk Racoon hyung yang kusayangi._**

**_Ah, aku rindu memanggilmu seperti itu. Bolehkan kalau disaat terakhir seperti ini aku memanggilmu seperti itu hyung?_**

**_Aku sangat menyayangimu dan juga Heechul hyung. Kalianlah satu-satunya alasanku bertahan selama ini. Dan aku begitu bodoh dengan bertahan menjadi beban untuk kalian berdua._**

**_Hyung, maafkan aku. Karena aku, umma dan appa harus 'pergi'. Andai kejadian 'itu' hanya merenggut nyawaku. Aku rela._**

**_Hyung, aku sakit. Rasanya aku ingin meraung dan menangis dipelukan hyung seperti dulu. Tapi aku tahu itu tidak bisa kulakukan._**

**_Aku sakit, tapi kau tahu apa yang lebih membuatku sedih?_**

**_Bukan, bukan karena kau sering memukulku ataupun menghukumku._**

**_Tapi karena aku kehilangan sosok raccoon hyung ku yang hangat. _**

**_Aku tahu kalau aku tak tahu diri menginginkanmu bersikap seperti biasa setelah kejadian 'itu'._**

**_Hyung, sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menjadi adik yang sempurna untukmu. Walau aku terus berusaha, tapi tetap semua itu tidak bisa kulakukan._**

**_Aku bodoh ya, hyung? Hehe._**

**_Aku menyerah, hyung. Aku tidak lagi ingin jadi beban untukmu dan Heechul hyung lagi._**

**_Aku tidak mau menyusahkan kalian lagi._**

**_Jangan menyalahkan diri kalian berdua, hyung. Ini sudah keputusanku. Aku 'pergi' atas keinginanku sendiri. Bukan karena siapapun._**

**_Terima kasih atas segalanya. Aku menyayangimu hyung ^^_**

**_=Little Turtle=_**

.

Pertahanan Kangin hancur. Wajah keras yang selama ini ia pasang luruh. Air matanya mengucur deras. Tangannya sesekali memukul lantai dibawahnya. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Yesung seperti ini karena perbuatannya. Ia tahu jelas hal itu. Walaupun adiknya itu tidak mengatakan demikian.

Saat keadaannya sudah jauh lebih tenang, Kangin memberikan sebuah surat untuk Heechul. "Ini dari Yesung untukmu, hyung," ujarnya. Heechul mengambil surat itu lalu membacanya.

.

**_Heechullie hyung~_**

**_Kau tahu betapa aku sangat menyayangimu, hyung?_**

**_Aku merindukan saat-saat kita berkumpul seperti dulu. Aku harap bisa melakukannya bertiga dengan mu dan Kangin hyung lagi suatu saat nanti._**

**_Hyung, aku sedih. Kenapa kau selalu tidak ada dirumah? Aku adikmu, tapi untuk melihatmu saja aku harus menunggu di depan TV. Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin melihatku, hyung?_**

**_Aku rasa keputusanku untuk menyerah itu tepat. Dengan begitu hyung dan Kangin hyung dapat berkumpul disatu meja lagi. Hehe._**

**_Jangan menyalahkan diri hyung. Aku melakukan ini bukan karena siapa-siapa. Aku memang seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa menyerah. Menyerah untuk kebaikan keluarga ini. Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban kalian berdua lagi. Sudah cukup aku menyusahkan selama ini._**

**_Maafkan aku, hyung._**

**_Aku menyayangimu. Sangat ^^_**

**_=Little Turtle=_**

.

"Hiks," isakan Heechul terdengar makin keras. Ia merasa menjadi hyung yang buruk. "Aku bukan hyung yang baik bagi kalian. Hiks. Aku bodoh, Kangin-ah," ujarnya. Kangin menggeleng. "Akulah satu-satunya yang tidak pantas menjadi seorang hyung. Aku terus menyakiti Yesung selama ini. Aku menyesal, hyung,".

Heechul mengusap air matanya lalu melihat Yesung. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita jadi hyung yang Yesung harapkan. Yesung masih hidup, itu berarti Tuhan memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk kita," kata Heechul bijak. Kangin mengangguk. Keduanya menatap Yesung. Mereka bertekad untuk menebus kesalahan mereka dan menjadi keluarga seutuhnya.

_*******Love For Me*******_

Hari berganti hari. Setelah kejadian itu, dua hari kemudian Yesung membuka matanya. Kangin dan Heechul membawanya ke rumah sakit setelahnya. Keadaan Yesung pun jauh lebih baik sebulan kemudian.

Heechul dan Kangin menepati janji mereka untuk menjadi seorang kakak yang baik. Heechul mengurangi kesibukkannya dan selalu menyempatkan untuk makan bersama dirumah. Kangin pun selalu mengantar Yesung ke sekolah setiap harinya dan memberikan kebebasan untuk adiknya pergi bersama teman-temannya. Mereka terus melakukan itu walau mereka tahu, ini sudah terlambat.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama ujian kenaikkan kelas. Yesung bangun dan segera pergi mandi. Setelah semuanya siap, Yesung keluar dari kamarnya. Saat melewati ruang makan, Heechul memanggilnya. "Sungie-ah, ayo kita sarapan bersama. Hyung sudah membuat sandwich kesukaanmu," ujarnya lembut. Disana Kangin sudah duduk disalah satu bangku dan tersenyum kearah Yesung.

Yesung mencengkram sisi celana sekolahnya. "T-tidak, hyung. Aku tidak lapar. A-aku berangkat dulu ya, hyung," dengan terburu-buru ia meninggalkan kedua hyungnya. Meninggalkan Heechul dan Kangin yang lagi-lagi merasa menyesal. Sejak Yesung mulai masuk sekolah, ia selalu bertingkah seperti itu. Yah, bagi Yesung, melihat kedua hyungnya duduk bersama diatas meja makan itu sudah cukup. Ia tidak mau menghancurkan moment itu.

Yesung keluar dari rumahnya dengan cepat lalu berjalan kaki menuju ke sekolahnya. **_BRUMM_**. Sebuah motor berhenti disampingnya. Yesung menengok dan menemukan Kyuhyun disana. "Naiklah, ayo kita berangkat sekolah bersama," ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Yesung membalasnya dengan tersenyum kecil lalu membungkukkan badannya kearah Kyuhyun sebelum ia melanjutkan kakinya melangkah kesekolahnya yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Yesung dengan sendu. Ia rindu kura-kuranya itu yang selalu ceria. Selalu seperti ini saat ia mengajak Yesung pergi bersama. Ya, sejak Yesung mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai dirinya. "Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Tapi hyung dan Sungmin sunbae saling mencintai. Aku akan belajar untuk melupakan perasaanku pada hyung. Maka dari itu, aku mohon hyung mau membantu dengan menjauhiku. Aku pun akan menjauhi hyung sampai aku berhasil melupakan perasaan ini," saat itu Yesung mengatakannya sambil tersenyum kecil seperti tadi. Ia berkata seperti itu dan membungkuk kearahnya. Kyuhyun merasa asing dengan diri yesung sekarang. Ia seperti kehilangan Yesungnya. Nya? Ah, bisa-bisanya kau mengklaim Yesung dengan status menjadi kekasih orang lain, Cho Kyuhyun.

_*******LOVE FOR ME*******_

**_"I felt her absence. It was like waking up one day with no teeth in your mouth. You wouldn't need to run to the mirror to know they were gone," –James Dashner_**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! akhirnya bisa lanjutin ff ini.. Aku mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk semua reader karena aku ga bisa tepatin janji ku untuk update dua minggu sekali :( kalian tau? banyak sekali halangannya *alesan* kerjaan dikantor menyita banyak perhatian. hahh padahal kepalaku lagi banyak ide yang dateng.. dan kebetulan hari ini libur, jadi aku kebut membuat ceritta ini secepatnya xD**

**ah aku juga minta maaf kalau cerita ini semakin aneh dan mengecewakan kalian :( sungguh, chapter kemarrin diluar plot yang aku bikin dan berakhir jadi membuat plot baru. maaf nee *bow***

**aku juga mau bilang makasih untuk beberapa reader yang selalu nagih kelanjutan ff ini melalui review ataupun pm XD kalian tau? aku sangat senang! dan itu yang membuatku semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini hehe**

**OK, terakhir, aku cuma mau bilang banyak terima kasih karena udah nyemangatin aku selama ini x3 saranghae readerdeul~**

Big Thanks For::

golie, **yesungroleplayer**, **DinggoChan**, **shitao47**, me8288, **ressalini**, kiara jung, **sfsclouds**, **Aimikka Cloudy**, Wonhaesung Love, Mylovelyyeye, **Jiji Park**, hanaz, kys134, **Kim Yeclouds**, Jeremy kim84, rin-ah, **dewinyonyakang**, 55c, higurashy sparkclouds, **Kyutiesung**, clouds, **Harpaairiry**, **lyflink97**, **yesung ukeku**, kim rose, cloudsammy, **Kim YeHyun**, **CloudSparkyuLove**, **AutumnJeremy**, dilla kim, HaNa, hermonie kim, dwiyhe wul, Guest, **ayakyusung134**, **Angle Sanctuary**, **Magbe3, cloudsrainny, **luvkyusung, **GaemCloudd Kyusung**, **Devil Dobe-chan**, olla, fika han, LittleClouds, deraelf, turtle choi, **ismaneli**, , **KyuSungPolarise**, **PipinPapo**, sungie, kys26, and the others Silent Readers ^^

_**_The last, please leave some review for me please?^^_**_


End file.
